


[Podfic] The Fire Sermon

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Folklore, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: Killed a man, have you? I recognise the signs – the tremor of your hand as you fill the glass, your gaze distant and unfocused, the bottle clutched like a hand in the dark. Did you watch the light go out in his eyes? Did you see him buried? Did you know his name?As to that, let me tell you a tale.Once, there was a hunter, and his quarry was …well, you’ll see.





	[Podfic] The Fire Sermon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fontainebleau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fire Sermon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224041) by [Fontainebleau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau). 



> Recorded for [Mag7 Week](https://mag7week.tumblr.com/) \- Day 5: Conflicting Goals || Supernatural

 

Length 01:01:39

Download: [Google Drive](https://goo.gl/T45PS8) | [Dropbox](https://goo.gl/SWGPzs)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224041) and giving the author some love!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
